


the time dream needed serious help

by lolcooters



Series: MCYT Fics [2]
Category: DSMP - Fandom, DreamSMP, Dreamwastaken, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Youtubers, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Minecraft Roleplay - Freeform, One Shot, Short One Shot, projecting onto dream lol, vent fic, vulnerable dreamwastaken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 00:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolcooters/pseuds/lolcooters
Summary: Before he or Sapnap could protest, Dream continued, “I ghosted you all. I can’t keep my room clean. I can’t take care of Patches. I can‘t even take care of myself.”His voice goes shaky, “I feel like such a failure, guys. It’s like I can’t do anything right. Sometimes, I even think you’ll get fed up with my shit and replace me.”“Don’t.” Sapnap says harshly. It’s the first time in a long time Dream’s heard him like that. “Dream, you’re my best friend. I couldn’t even fathom replacing you.” Sapnap says “replacing” like it’s forbidden, like he couldn’t grasp the very notion of it.“I’m pathetic, huh?” Dream lets out a broken sigh.“You’re brilliant, Clay.” George cuts in. Dream has never heard his voice so gentle and earnest. “I wish you would believe me when I tell you that.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), platonic on that last one
Series: MCYT Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207862
Comments: 1
Kudos: 95





	the time dream needed serious help

Dream’s hand trembled as he reached out from under his bed covers for his ringing phone. He hits the power button twice to ignore the call. When’s the last time he’s even answered it? Days ago, maybe? Weeks? Not even a text sent during that time. Sap and George were probably throwing fits right now, on call together most likely. No matter, Dream shrugs and pulls the blanket further up, it’s not like they need him anyway. 

Dream lays in bed under his covers. The passage of time doesn’t flow right for him here. He can’t tell the difference between hours or seconds. He lets his mind race a mile a minute, it’s not like he’s useful beyond that. 

Eventually, he throws the covers back and brings his phone up to his face, cringing at his dark reflection on the black screen. It’d been so long since he’d seen his reflection. He almost forgot what he looked like, what he hated to look at in the mirror.

His phone dings again, lighting the screen. He sits up and stretches a little, it’s been awhile since he’s gotten out of bed. It takes Dream a few seconds to pull himself out of his own head and actually _read_ the message. He taps on it, expanding the plethora of messages he’s yet to read. For good measure, he scrolls down to the very beginning.

**_Wed, 7:48 pm_ ** ****

**_Pandas (Nick)_ **

_Hey, man. What does your schedule look like in a few days? I got a stream idea I wanna troubleshoot._

**_Wed, 8:57 pm_ **

**_Pandas (Nick)_ **

_Uh ok then don’t answer my text._

**_Wed, 10:45 pm_ **

**_Bad_ **

_We’re about to hop on. I messaged you on discord_ _but idk if you got it._

**_Wed, 11:03 pm_ **

**_Bad_ **

_Dream are you doing okay?_

**_Thurs, 12:58 am_ **

**_Bad_ **

_You alright, bud? You missed the stream without letting me know. I’m not upset, don’t worry._

**_Thurs, 7:15 am_ **

**_Pandas (Nick)_ **

_Dude? You missed Bad’s stream last night?? He’s no_ _t mad or anything but like?? A warning you’re gonna drop out would be nice._

**_Thurs, 7:17 am_ **

**_Pandas (Nick)_ **

_Okay that was kinda rude, and I’m sorry. Just let me know if you’re doing okay. I’m kinda worried._

**_Thurs, 4:08 pm_ **

**_Pandas (Nick)_ **

_Clay?_

**_Fri, 12:26 pm_ **

**_Pandas (Nick)_ **

_Dude idk if this is like a bit or something but it’s not funny. George is freaking out too._

George? Oh, shit, _George._ Dream nearly drops his phone on his face while he scrambles to check his messages from George. _No, No, No._ Out of everyone, George is the one person he never meant to ghost. Well, he didn’t mean to ghost anyone. It just sort of _happened._

**_You_ **

**_Wed, 12:56 am_ **

**** _for the last time george i will not_

_fly to the uk just to see a movie_

_with you_

**_Wed, 12:57 am_ **

**_Gogmeister_ **

_alright ik you might protest to this_

_but hear me out._

**_Wed, 12:58 am_ **

**_Gogmeister_ **

_minecraft but my friend_

_shuts the fuck up for once :))_

**_Wed, 1:02 am_ **

**_Gogmeister_ **

_c'mon don’t be petty. that was_ _funny >:0_

**_Wed, 1:05 am_ **

**_Gogmeister_ **

_do u want me to kiss ur booboo :,((_

**_Wed, 1:47 am_ **

**_Gogmeister_ **

_dream don’t ignore me bc of one joke_

**_Wed, 6:36 am_ **

**_Gogmeister_ **

_just had breakfast if u even care._

Of course he cares. He’ll always care. Dream was the one who asked George to tell him when he’s eating so he knows he isn’t skipping any meals. George probably thinks he’s ignoring him now. George is nearly impossible to ignore, his laugh lighting up any discord call he’s a part of. It's the kind of laugh that coerces you into laughing at jokes that really aren’t even all that funny. 

Dream misses it. 

**_Wed, 10:23 pm_ **

**_Gogmeister_ **

_ugh ik ur still iGnORrInG me but bad’s stream starts_

_soon and you can’t ignore me there >:))) _

**_Thurs, 12:37 am_ **

**_Gogmeister_ **

_dream are you okay? you never miss a stream_

_without letting us know. just talk to me._

**_Thurs, 9:04 am_ **

**_Gogmeister_ **

_sap says you’re not texting him back either. what’s going on, clay?_

**_Thurs, 11:54 am_ **

**_Gogmeister_ **

_are u rlly going to make me say how worried i am about you?_

_dick move_

**_Thurs, 11:54 am_ **

**_Gogmeister_ **

_i’m kidding. i just wanna make you laugh again._

**_Thurs, 12:00 pm_ **

**_Gogmeister_ **

_dream you’re freaking me out._

**_Thurs, 12:01 pm_ **

**_Gogmeister_ **

_don’t make me call your mom._

_you know i will_

**_Thurs, 12:35 pm_ **

**_Gogmeister_ **

_i just spoke to your mom. she says you’re not answering her either. and she had to take_

_patches when she came by? what’s happening, clay?_

**_Thurs, 12:36 pm_ **

**_Gogmeister_ **

_you’re really worrying me._

**_Thurs, 2:27 pm_ **

**_Gogmeister_ **

_was it me? did i do something_ _wrong?_

**_Thurs, 2:30 pm_ **

**_Gogmeister_ **

_dream just let me know and i’ll fix it. don’t ghost everyone._

**_Thurs, 2:34 pm_ **

**_Gogmeister_ **

_don’t ghost me._

Dream feels sharp tears stinging the back of his eyes as his chest aches in regret. Fucking hell. What is he supposed to do now? How does he come back from this? He’s had his episodes but none like this. He doesn’t even know what day it is. Dream checks the date on his phone. It’s been around a week and a half since he’s talked to anyone. _Can_ he even come back from this? 

Dream lets the tears he’s been holding back fall with a deep sigh. He leans backward to rest on the bed’s headboard. He feels like absolute shit. Everything hurts, and it doesn’t help that the guilt over ignoring his friends seems to finally be itching at him. His throat begins to ache and his head pounds as painful sobs tear through him, affecting every part of his body. 

His phone begins to ring. It takes everything in him to reach for it and pick up. He sees the name on the screen, but his tears make it difficult to see who it is. Nothing registers for him right now. His thoughts are clouded and his limbs refuse to listen to him. 

Dream answers anyway.

“DREAM!” Nick? 

“Dr- Hey, are you crying?” 

Dream starts to bawl harder. He tries to speak, stuttering through his greeting for Sapnap. He desperately wants to tell him that he’s okay, but words fail. It seems like he does too, like it’s all he can do.

“Woah, Clay- Calm down. You’re gonna be okay, bud.” Nick tries to console him, but it isn’t much help. 

“Hold on. I’m- I want to call George. Can I add him to the call? Is that okay?” His tone tells Dream he’s scared, that he isn’t sure how to tread. 

Dream can barely grunt out an agreement, but Nick understands him anyway. “I’ll be right back.” 

The line goes quiet for a few moments. Dream hates it. The silence is deafening, it reminds Dream that he’s alone, and he always will be. He doesn’t deserve otherwise. This is all he is, and all he ever will be-

“Dream?” George’s soft voice cuts through Dream’s hideous thoughts. Hearing it after so long makes him hurt even more. He continues to cry with little abandon. He’s already lost his dignity within the thirty seconds they’ve been speaking, what does he have to lose? 

“He’s- I think he needs to calm down before he can talk to us.” Nick’s voice cracks, it’s obvious how concerned he is.

"I-" Dream chokes on a sob, “I am calm.” 

“Good. That’s good, Dream.” Geroge nearly whispers, “I’m so proud of you.” Dream can hear the gentle smile in his voice. He wishes he could see it, see George’s beautiful face, see his imperfect teeth that somehow make his smile even more stunning. 

Dream’s chest aches hearing George tell him he’s proud of him. It’s all he ever wants to hear, that George is happy with him. He cries some more thinking about how he’s one of the only people who says it to him

“We’re not upset with you, Dream. No one is.” Nick tells him. “We understand. Everyone was just really worried about you.” 

“It’s been awhile since you’ve done this, I didn’t see it coming.” George says. 

“I- I kn- I know.” Dream sniffles, “I’m sorry. I ne- I never meant to- to ghost you guys.” 

“We don’t care-” George tries, but is cut off by a sharp cough from Sapnap. 

“Fine. _I_ don’t care.” He fixes. “Sapnap is just a loser so he’s different, I guess.” 

“Hey!” Sapnap protests. 

“Wha- I’m right, aren‘t I? You _care_.” He says the last word in a mocking manner, it makes Dream grin a little. 

“Well- Yeah, but it’s only because he left out of nowhere.” Sapnap clears his throat. “I thought something happened.” 

“Whatever, you’re still a loser.” George scoffs.

Dream giggles through his tears. He’s missed them. 

“There’s our Dream. I missed hearing you laugh.” Geroge’s voice is inexplicably soft. Dream assumes it’s because he’s trying to make him feel better. 

“I missed you guys too.” Dream wipes his face with his shirt. 

“Do you want to tell us what’s wrong?” Nick asks carefully. 

A sour laugh tears through Dream’s throat, “What isn’t wrong? My life is a fucking mess. It feels like the only thing I’m doing right is you guys.” 

“Sus.” Sapnap says, trying to hide it with a cough.

“Oh, come on now.” Dream laughs, not sourly this time. “You know what I meant.” 

“ _Yes._ ” George says, a warning lacing his voice. “ _We do.”_

The call goes quiet again, but this time Dream doesn’t find it suffocating. It’s actually… kind of comforting. He’s alone, but he’s not. He knows his two best friends are there, hundreds of miles away, but still there. There for him. 

“I _am_ taking this seriously, George!” Nick says. 

“Are you?” George asks, attitude poking through his words. “Because it seems like you’re not.” 

“I am!” Nick says earnestly. “It was right there! He was basically begging me to make that joke.” 

Dream laughs some more, a deep, guttural one from his belly. “Did he message you, Sapnap?” He asks through a wheeze. 

“Yeah! He thinks I don’t care or something.” Sapnap scoffs, “I do, by the way.” 

“Care that is.” He adds after a short pause.

“I know, Nick.” Dream’s face hurts from all the smiling he’s done after days of feeling either nothing or absolutely terrible. “I was kinda asking for it, wasn’t I?” 

“See!” Sapnap says smugly. “You just have no sense of humor.” 

“Whatever.” Geroge was being petty on purpose and Dream knew it. He just wanted Dream to feel normal again. 

“We’re not the only things you’re doing right, Clay.” He says nearly silently. “You’re doing so well.” 

Dream feels tears start to build up again. Hearing George telling him that he’s doing well hits something in him. “I just- I don’t think I am, George.” 

Before he or Sapnap could protest, Dream continued, “I ghosted you all. I can’t keep my room clean. I can’t take care of Patches. I can‘t even take care of myself.” 

His voice goes shaky, “I feel like such a failure, guys. It’s like I can’t do anything right. Sometimes, I even think you’ll get fed up with my shit and replace me.”

“Don’t.” Sapnap says harshly. It’s the first time in a long time Dream’s heard him like that. “Dream, you’re my best friend. I couldn’t even fathom _replacing_ you.” Sapnap says “replacing” like it’s forbidden, like he couldn’t grasp the very notion of it.

“I’m pathetic, huh?” Dream lets out a broken sigh.

“You’re brilliant, Clay.” George cuts in. Dream has never heard his voice so gentle and earnest. “I wish you would believe me when I tell you that.”

Dream so desperately wanted to believe him. He wanted to see what his two closest friends saw, and understand where they’re coming from. They mean the world to him and he’d like to see why he means the world to them too. 

But he can’t. 

No matter what George says, or the tone he says it in (even if it is a _really_ pleasant tone), Dream simply couldn’t wrap his head around being… _brilliant._ Because he isn’t. He isn’t brilliant, and he doesn’t think there was a time where he ever was. He was a “gifted” kid, miles ahead of his class in elementary school. Really, that just meant his neurodiversity aided in him picking things up a bit quicker than his peers could, and never developing proper study or work habits. Not that he was brilliant in any sense of the word. 

“Are you listening to a word we’re saying, Dream?” Sapnap asks, a bit miffed. 

“Yes!” Dream quickly defends himself, “No.” He amends after a few seconds of unbelieving silence.

“Well, that’s fine because I have no qualms repeating it.” George chirps happily. “We were just going on about all the things you’re lovely at.” 

“Yeah, like video games, and cooking, being a good friend, pissing the bed.” Sapnap lists off, “That last one is something you’re _especially_ good at.” 

Dream could hear the eyebrow wiggle that he was nearly positive Sapnap was performing, despite not being on a facetime call. He could hear George’s hearty laugh that he struggled to contain while attempting to get out a compliment or two. How did he get so lucky?

“They call me pissbaby for a reason.” Dream says smugly, like there’s something to be smug about when discussing your bed pissing habits. 

“You’re saying that like pissing the bed while your girlfriend sleeps soundly next to you is something to be proud of.” George bites out through his snickering. 

“You’re next, George.” Sapnap’s voice becomes goofily dark, “He’s going to have you sleep next to him and piss the bed… on purpose this time.” 

“Oh, God- Gross, Sapnap! Why did you have to go and put an image like that in my head?!” 

Yeah, Dream was really lucky.


End file.
